Destiny's Shatterpoint
by Rainack
Summary: Takes place a few months after the rise of the Empire. Sent to capture a minor Jedi Master, the young captain of an Imperial Star Destroyer must face up to some disturbing truths about herself in an effort to avoid falling to the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

George Lucas has the honor of owning the rights to Star Wars. I only own Rainack and Master Cath Jini.

Destiny's Shatterpoint

1. A Beginning

The modified light personnel transport shot ahead of the wedge-shaped Imperial Star Destroyer. Its upgraded engines raced as the compact ship's pilot tried to keep out of the Star Destroyer's tractor beam range.

The pilot's hands flew over the controls in a blur nearly too fast to keep up with. His eyes didn't seem to focus on any one thing, but a look of deep concentration creased his face.

Seeming to talk to himself, the man mumbled, "Master Windu, I'm not sure I can do this!"

"It is your destiny, Master Jini. You must keep her from falling to the Dark Side!" the dead Jedi Master's voice echoed around and through Master Jini, soothing and peaceful.

Jedi Master Cath Jini had been raised to Master status just weeks before the Purge. It felt like a lifetime now, since Chancellor Palpatine had branded the Jedi traitors and ordered their extermination.

Cath had been stuck on Coruscant, unsure who to trust, or where to turn.

Then his old master, Mace Windu had appeared to him in a Force vision, telling him he must escape, and giving him a set of coordinates and a date.

Now here he was, one of the last of the Jedi Masters – albeit a rather minor one – being hunted by the fledgling Imperial Navy.

Closing his eyes, Cath took a deep breath. As he released it, he released the Force.

The personnel transport bucked violently as the tractor beam of the pursuing Victory-Class Star Destroyer took hold of it.

Looking at the Jedi Holocron one last time, Cath slipped back into his Jedi robe.

Looking out through the canopy, Cath could see the underside of the wedge-shaped ship looming above him. The tractor beams were drawing the transport into the largest of the two launch bays.

With a gentle thud, the transport settled onto the launch bay floor.

Through the cockpit transparisteel, he saw two squads of clone troopers running to surround the transport, DC-15 blasters held in ready position.

With a resigned sigh, Cath headed aft and opened the hatch.

Removing his lightsaber from his belt, Cath set it on the ramp and gave it a Force push. It clattered down the ramp, where it was picked up by one of the clone troopers, once it had been scanned and deemed no threat.

"I'm coming down. I'm unarmed," Cath called down the ramp.

Pushing the hood of his brown robe back off of his head, he held his hands up and away from his body and slowly descended the ramp.

At the bottom, he slowly lowered his hands, bringing them into position for cuffing.

Up in the command tower of the Victory-class Star Destroyer, _Dark Storm_, Captain Rainack Covri stalked the command walkway impatiently. She held her lithe frame at stiff military attention as she moved. She stood five foot seven inches tall, and weighed in at one hundred fifteen pounds of pure muscle, which was concealed by her pressed and creased gray Imperial Navy uniform. Her raven colored hair was twisted into a tight braid that hung more than half way down her back. Her eyes were of a color not usually seen on a human, a shade of violet that gave most beings pause when they had to deal with her. Her bronzed skin was as flawless as spun glass.

Around her, the crew, still mostly clones, worked in sunken data pits.

Stopping in front of the flight data officer's work station, Rainack scowled down at the clone on duty.

The clone was instantly at attention.

"At ease," Rainack snapped, her patience reaching its limit. "Head us home!"

Relaxing outwardly, the clone responded with, "Aye, sir!"

Hearing the bridge doors open, Rainack whirled and strode away. The raven braid that hung down to the center of her back whipped around as she spun on her heel.

The clone sighed, turning back to his work station.

Rainack stopped at the middle of the main command walkway, watching as Cath Jini was led onto the bridge. Eight clone troopers were with him, their blasters drawn.

Looking Cath up and down, Rainack moved slowly forward.

Rainack was surprised by Cath's youthful appearance. Being a master, she'd expected someone much older.

She'd served under several different Jedi Generals during the Clone Wars – including General Obi Wan Kenobi – but she hadn't gotten close to any of them. She really hadn't felt much when she'd witnessed the clones carry out Order 66 on the bridge of her Republic ship, the _Sweet Defender_.

Cath appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Rainack figured he was at least six feet tall, and probably out weighed her by fifty or sixty pounds. She knew the Jedi exercised rigorously, so Cath would be – much like herself – all muscle. Features softened by a profound sadness looked to have once been carved from granite. He might have once been ruggedly handsome, but at some point something had left a scar across his face that drew the left side of his mouth up into a permanent grimace.

From the holo in his wanted dossier, she knew he had once sported the typical Jedi shoulder length hair and full beard. The scar was present in the holo, so whatever had happened to him, Rainack surmised it had happened while he was still with the Jedi Order.

Now his face was clean shaven and his brown hair was cut to neatly follow the curve of his skull, but it seemed that nothing could be done about the scar.

Stopping a foot and a half from Cath, Rainack met his gaze, her violet eyes flashing dangerously, as if daring him to try his mind tricks on her.

Cath returned her gaze, his brown eyes drilling deeply into Rainack's mind.

Shaking her head, ending the disarming moment, she gestured to the clone troopers, "Bring him!"

The troopers pushed Cath after Rainack, as she stalked to her day cabin.

Once Cath had been pushed inside, Rainack hissed, "Wait outside," to the troopers who marched back out. Then Rainack touched a control on her desk, and the huge double doors swished closed.

Cath stood quietly in front of Rainack's desk, watching her, content to let her be the first to speak.

"Why do I keep dreaming of you?" Rainack had certainly not meant to say that, it just slipped out.

A look of surprise crossed Cath's face, to quickly be replaced by what Rainack thought of as the Jedi mask – the look the Jedi adopted when they wanted to keep their feelings hidden.

"It was my destiny to be caught by you, Rain Covri," was Cath's reply.

Pulling her anger around her like a well worn blanket, Rainack narrowed her eyes. Replying coldly, she said, "My name is Captain _Rainack_ Covri, not Rain!"

His knowledge of her childhood nickname had stunned her, but she guessed it had to have been some kind of Jedi trick. She knew the Jedi had many kinds of mind tricks.

"It is your true name," was Cath's quiet reply.

"That name holds no power anymore!" Rainack's violet eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"Deep down inside, it still does, Rain, or its use would not anger you so."

"I told you!" Rainack said, losing control of her temper, "Don't! Call! Me! That!"

Launching herself across the desk at him, she made a motion with her right hand. The motion triggered a spring mechanism up her sleeve, which deposited a wicked looking vibroblade in her outstretched hand.

Cath fell to the floor under Rainack's weight, the vibroblade mere inches from his neck.

Regaining control of herself, Rainack whispered threateningly in Cath's ear, "I would kill you here, except that your death is Lord Vader's right."

Almost too quietly for Rainack to catch, Cath whispered, "I fear she's already fallen to the Dark Side, Master."

Growling, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Rainack pushed herself off of Cath.

As she backed around her desk, Cath climbed to his feet. He was standing serenely in front of her desk again. When the doors whooshed open to admit the clone troopers.

Rainack's vibroblade had already disappeared up her sleeve again.

"Take him away!" Rainack snarled to the troopers.

Before he allowed himself to be led away, Cath gestured to his lightsaber, which hung from the utility belt of one of the clones.

The lightsaber pulled free and floated effortlessly over to Rainack's desk.

Looking from the hilt of the deactivated lightsaber up to Cath, Rainack raised an eyebrow.

"I find I have no further need of it," he said, lifting his manacled hands to draw her attention to them. "It may come in handy for you, though."

Rainack shrugged noncommittally and gestured to the troopers to be about their business.

One of the troopers shoved his DC-15 into Cath's back, causing the Jedi to stumble forward.

Slamming her hand angrily down on the door controls, Rainack sat stiffly down in her chair.

Tapping a quick query into the computer, she found their ETA to Imperial Center was five days.

Smiling and finally allowing herself to relax, Rainack thought, _Ah, Lord Vader will be pleased._

While Lord Vader hadn't set a time table on her mission, he had stressed expediency.

Order 66 had wiped out a good majority of the Jedi Order, but there were still a large number of Jedi at large. It had fallen to the fledgling Imperial Army and Navy – made up mostly of former Republic Army and Navy personnel – to hunt down the surviving members of the Jedi Order.

Imperial Intelligence – another unit made up of former Republic personnel – had supplied good intel, so Rainack's crew were able to easily track down the minor Jedi they'd been sent to capture.

It had been two months since the _Dark Storm_ had been sent out on this, her maiden, voyage. Sent to capture five Jedi, dead or alive. Rainack's crew had managed to capture all five, alive.

The most important out of the five was Master Cath Jini.

Relaxing back in her chair, she steepled her hands in front of her, thinking about why this particular Jedi was more important than the others.

Lord Vader – himself some sort of Force user – had told her, "Master Cath Jini will have a Jedi Holocron, a small cubical device. When you capture him, allow him to retain custody of it. I will take it from him myself."

Rainack suddenly felt trapped in her day cabin. Standing, she keyed the doors open and stalked out to the bridge.

"Number One, you have the bridge," she told her second in command as she walked past to the turbolifts. She took one at random. Exiting the turbolift on a random deck, she wandered.

Several minutes later, she stopped short in shock with the realization that she was wandering straight to the detention level.

Rainack deliberately tried to change her course, taking a different turbolift up several decks before exiting and heading starboard.

Only to find herself on a different turbolift heading back down again a few minutes later.

For some reason, she was being drawn to the detention level. She had a deep suspicion she knew who was drawing her there.

Stalking past the clone guard who had admitted her, Rainack moved in to Cath's cell.

"What?" she snapped, once the door had closed again. The glare she shot him could have leveled Imperial City to the planet's long buried bedrock.

"Come, sit," Cath replied, motioning to a spot on the bed beside him. He met her fury with the usual Jedi calm.

Rainack suddenly found herself moving toward the spot Cath had pointed out.

Once she was seated, Cath pulled a small cube from the folds of his Jedi robe.

"I suppose Vader told you I would have this with me," Cath said, holding the cube in the palm of his hand.

"The Jedi Holocron," Rainack breathed, her eyes riveted to the object.

"Yes. Hold out your hand."

Rainack held her hand out, and Cath gently placed the Holocron on it.

"The Holocron will only work for those who are strong in the Force. This particular Holocron was constructed to only allow access to a Force-user with a specific ability. The ability to detect shatterpoints."

"Why allow me to hold it, then?"

"You will see. Focus on the Holocron."

Confused about why she was even holding this object, she gazed intently at the Holocron.

A hologram appeared above the Holocron, and a voice began, "I am the Gatekeeper, Master Mace Windu."

Suddenly remembering what Cath had said, and seeing what the Holocron was doing, Rainack threw it aside.

Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her uniform clad legs, Rainack snapped, "What kind of Jedi trick is this?"

"No trick. I assure you. You are a Force-user with the shatterpoint ability. My Master sent me to find you. You are the key."

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore of your Jedi lies!" Stalking to the cell door, Rainack pounded on it, shouting, "Open this stanging door!"

"Why don't you take the Holocron with you, and think about what I've said," Cath gestured absently at the Holocron and it floated back to his hand from where it had fallen to the floor.

"No!" she snapped. More quietly, she said, "I could get in trouble for just touching that thing."

The cell door hissed open, and Rainack stalked out, making her way back to the bridge.

As she walked, she tried to forget about the incident by letting her mind wander back in time to when she had first laid eyes on the _Dark Storm_.

A/N:

So, if you want more, you'll have to read and review. While you wait, be sure to check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

2. Remembering

Chancellor Palpatine had only just become Emperor Palpatine within the last two months and he was already making changes not only to the government, but the Navy as well.

All Republic ships were being scuttled or moth balled, to be replaced by newer, more intimidating and powerful ships.

At this point, crews were being transferred as they were to their new ships, but Rainack had been hearing some disturbing rumors that non-humans and human females were to be phased out of the Navy.

Rainack was determined to show that she was just as good an officer as any of the men, so she welcomed her assignment to the _Dark Storm_, and learned everything she could about the Star Destroyer before she took command of her.

Nine hundred meters long, the wedge-shaped Victory-class Star Destroyers housed two TIE fighter squadrons of twelve ships each. The Destroyers, themselves, had ten quad turbolaser batteries, forty double turbolaser batteries, eighty concussion-missile launchers and ten tractor beam projectors.

Four thousand, five hundred twenty officers, and thirty-two thousand, five hundred sixty-five clone troopers made up the ship's compliment.

The perfect weapon of war, a Star Destroyer could turn a planet's surface to slag in a matter of hours.

This had also been the last time she had spoken to her parents and twin sister.

As the _Sweet Defender_ was being scuttled in preparation to move to _Dark Storm_, the officers were given week long furlough passes in rotation. Rainack had been with the first rotation.

Having no one else to visit, Rainack had decided to visit her parents and twin sister. She hadn't been home to see them since the beginning of the Clone Wars, two years previously.

She hadn't commed ahead to let them know she was coming, just jumped on the fastest transport she could find that was bound for Imperial Center. It still took three days to get there.

Imperial Center, she still wasn't used to calling it that. Just a few short months ago, it had been Coruscant, the center of galactic government. Technically, it was still the center of galactic government, but a vastly different one.

Imperial Center or Coruscant, it still looked the same. When the transport flew over the day side, sunlight bounced off of transparisteel and metal, but didn't touch ground anywhere. Over the night side, lights were visible everywhere: through windows in the skyscraping apartment buildings, from landing platforms, and from the unending streams of speeders and other atmospheric craft plying the skylanes.

Once the transport landed, it was a simple matter of hiring a cab to take her to her parents' apartment building.

Here, in the cab, she could sense a difference between the new Imperial Center and the old Coruscant. Everywhere she looked, pedestrians walked warily on the pedestrian walkways, as if they could run into an enemy at any moment. The majority were armed, openly displaying a blaster or vibroblade. And who could blame them? When there were holos of Palpatine everywhere she looked. In the holos, he was urging the people to "be vigilant," and "keep an eye on your neighbor," and "don't hesitate to report suspicious behavior."

When she departed the cab on the landing pad to her parents' floor, she was given a wide berth by the pedestrians on the walkway into the building. She found herself easing her blaster in its holster, in case she needed to draw it in a hurry.

Her parents' door was identical to all of the others in the building. Its only distinguishing feature was the apartment number.

Tapping a control to the side of the door, Rainack waited while the buzzer sounded inside the apartment. This high up in the building – about mid upper city – the sound proofing was nearly perfect. She heard just the barest hint of the buzzing that was surely sounding through the apartment.

Her parents were well enough off that they could afford to live in the more luxurious upper city, just not on the top levels.

Rainack had just about decided no one was home, when the door finally slid upwards with a swish.

"Mom," she smiled at the older, though shorter, version of herself.

Alara Covri's green eyes took in her daughter, the severely plaited hair, the neatly pressed Naval uniform. She seemed to resign herself, before saying, "Come in, then."

"Who is it, dear?" Rainack's father, Tarn Covri, called from the living area. Poking his head into the entry way, his gaze shifted from one of curiosity to one of stone in seconds.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to arrest us, too?" he asked, anger and disappointment, underlaid with fear, were prominent on his face, especially in his violet eyes.

"What?" Rainack asked, confusion written across her features.

"You haven't heard? It's been all over the holonet!" her mother began.

"Emperor Palpatine," her father made it sound like a curse, "is having senators and their aides arrested." Both of her parents were aides to the senator from the Correllian Sector.

"Why?" Rainack was truly aghast at this news. "Surely he has a good reason!"

"All of the senators he's had arrested have been outspoken opponents of his governmental change," Alara said, watching her daughter's reaction carefully.

Realization dawned on her, "Correllia's been threatening to pull out of the Empire."

"That's my girl," Tarn replied sarcastically.

"They can't be allowed to do that! Emperor Palpatine is well within his rights to arrest the senator for threatening to secede," Rainack shocked her parents.

"How can you agree with him! You took a vow when you put on your _Republic_ uniform. You should be fighting tooth and nail to uphold the _Republic's_ laws!" Alara snapped at Rainack.

"Watch your tongue, Mom! That kind of talk can get you arrested! I am duty bound to report all talk of treason! There's been a transfer of power, a new government has control now. You may not like it, but you will live with it! And I will uphold its laws," Rainack replied icily, her back held stiff.

The door behind her opened, and her twin sister, Ki, walked in with a load of groceries in her arms. She pushed past Rainack and went into the kitchen, where she deposited her burdens on the counter.

Returning to the entryway, Ki positioned herself between Rainack and their parents.

"Rainack," she pronounced her twin's full name carefully, distastefully eyeing the uniform her sister wore. "Get out!" the two words held a venom Rainack had never thought her sister capable of. "And don't bother coming back!"

Rainack's face heated in anger, "You're right!" she snapped. "I shouldn't have come!" Turning crisply on her heal, she allowed the door to slide up for her, then marched out of the apartment. She didn't look back, as she made her way back to the landing pad to hail a cab. It took her a few moments to realize that the wetness on her cheeks was from her own tears, it wasn't raining.

When she'd returned to her ship, she'd received word that her parents and her sister had been arrested, along with the senator from Correllia.


	3. Chapter 3: Darth Vader

3. Darth Vader

Striding out of the security foyer, onto the main command walkway of the bridge, Rainack pulled herself back to the present and looked around.

All of the officers were working diligently at their stations. Glancing up at the huge view ports, Rainack could see the bright blue-white of hyperspace.

She didn't realize that she'd been staring fixedly out the view ports for several minutes, until she heard a repeated, "Sir?"

"What!" she snapped, turning on her heel to face the speaker, her braid moving like a whip from the suddenness of her movement.

"Sir, Lord Vader demands a report."

"Thank you! I'll take it in my day cabin," she replied crisply, returning his salute, then marching briskly to her day cabin doors.

A private hologram pod occupied one corner of her office. The broadcast portion of the unit was a large disc set into the floor. The receive unit was inset in the wall in front of the broadcast unit, with controls to either side of the receiver. Stepping onto the pod, Rainack pushed a few buttons, then went to attention; back stiff, hands clasped behind her back.

Lord Vader's image appeared slightly above Rainack's eye level.

She had seen the black clad figure in person twice. She had even met him once. No one really knew much about him, other than he was the Emperor's right hand, and he was ruthless.

A near fatal accident of some kind had made it necessary for him to be encased in a full body life support suit. The suit was all black with blinking status lights on the front. His head was covered by an intimidating mask. The mask emitted a constant electronically controlled breathing sound. Vader's mask wasn't the only intimidating thing about him. Rainack could only see his torso, but she knew he was nearly eight feet tall, causing him to tower over everyone.

She knew Vader was seeing a hologram of her similar to his own.

"Lord Vader!" she said, her body stiffening even more.

"Have you apprehended the Jedi you were sent after, Captain Covri?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. They are all safe and unharmed, as you requested. We are already headed back to Imperial Center."

"Good! I'll be awaiting your return," Vader said, not one for mincing words.

Darth Vader's image vanished, and Rainack backed off of the hologram pod.

Behind her – in the passenger compartment of the Lambda-class shuttle – two squads of clone troopers stood guard over the five Jedi.

In the cockpit, the shuttle's clone crew piloted the shuttle towards Imperial Center.

Rainack watched their descent on a small hand-held monitor.

Imperial Center's surface was entirely covered by tall buildings. The buildings had been there so long that nobody remembered what the surface of the planet actually looked like.

All of the buildings were hundreds of stories tall. The upper stories housed the richest of Imperial Center's people. The lowest stories had been slowly decaying over the years, and housed the lower-class and destitute, as well as the downright unsavory.

The buildings were interlocked through connecting walkways, allowing easy access. Landing pads were on the tops and sides of all of the buildings.

The shuttle landed gracefully on one of the roof-top landing pads. She led the Jedi out of the ship, to where Lord Vader stood by the building's roof access turbolift.

"Lord Vader!" Rainack said, standing at stiff attention before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

A man of few words, Vader commanded, "Take the prisoners to the interrogation chamber."

"Yes, M'Lord!"

Rainack watched as Darth Vader turned on his heel, and strode into a waiting turbolift, his black cloak billowing out behind his armor clad body.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interrogation Chamber

4. The Interrogation Chamber

The door to the interrogation chamber was similar to most of the doors in the buildings of Imperial Center. Made of blaster resistant, gray durasteel, it had no distinguishing marks. Even though they were deep inside Imperial Intelligence, there was no plate that read: "Interrogation Chamber," or even "Authorized Personnel Only."

Even the pass card lock, set in the wall next to the door, was standard. The lock would open for any rank of captain or higher.

Drawing a breath, Rainack presented her pass card to the lock. After a second, a green light came on in the lock, signaling acceptance of her pass card.

The door hissed open, and Rainack took her hand off the lock. Striding into the room, she looked around, her violet eyes taking in everything.

Rainack wasn't sure what she'd expected to see in the room, but wasn't exactly this.

Force cages, only big enough for a person to stand in, were secured against one wall. A tiltable restraining table sat in the middle of the room. In the ceiling above the table was a spherical interrogation droid, resting in its charging station.

The interrogator droid was the most commonly used interrogation technique. It was equipped with a sonic torture device, a lie determinator, an electro shock assembly, interrogation drug syringe, a heat generator, and a microphone for recording confessions.

The room was very bright, and immaculately clean.

The clone troopers pushed the five Jedi into the room, and secured them each in a Force cage. When they were done, they turned and marched out of the room.

Rainack found herself drawn back to Cath.

Cath stared out of the Force cage at her. His calm Jedi expression hiding whatever he might actually be feeling. If he felt anything at all. Rumors abounded that Jedi were incapable of feeling.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Even Cath's voice hid whatever he might be feeling, coming out calm and level.

"Interrogation," Rainack replied with the obvious conclusion.

"Vader will make them watch," Cath gestured at the other Jedi, "as he slowly kills me. I've made Master, so my only use to him is as an example. He can't turn me, but he plans to turn them to the Dark Side. It's what he'll do to you, when he realizes you're strong in the Force."

Rainack shook her head in denial, "If I'm so strong in the Force, why wasn't I taken to the Jedi Temple when I was a baby?"

"My Master, Mace Windu, foresaw your destiny, and made sure you were kept away. Check your pocket."

Reaching into her pocket, Rainack felt the Jedi Holocron.

"The answers you seek are there. Now go. Forget about us. Our destinies take us in different directions."

Not sure what to say, and knowing she could do nothing for these Jedi, Rainack turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Storm

5. _Dark Storm_

New ship's orders were awaiting her when Rainack returned to the _Dark Storm_ from delivering the Jedi to Darth Vader.

Rainack read through the orders as soon as they were delivered to her data pad.

"Set course for the Outer Rim," she snapped to the clone trooper at the navigation station.

"Yes, ma'am. Any particular coordinates?" he replied briskly.

"Routine patrol of the sector. You choose where we start."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Once they were underway, Rainack retired to her quarters. She had been dragging out the arrival of this moment as much as she could, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Sitting in one of the forma-chairs in her living area, Rainack held the Holocron in the palm of her right hand.

When she concentrated on the cube, the hologram activated, bringing forth the Holocron's gatekeeper, an imprint of Mace Windu. Cath had told her Master Windu had been his teacher, so she knew he had made this Holocron, modeling the gatekeeper after himself.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Rainack muttered uncomfortably. "You are supposed to have answers for me."

"I have many answers. Ask your questions," the gatekeeper replied.

"What did Master Windu know of my destiny?"

"You are one of the rare Force-users who can see shatterpoints."

"What is a shatterpoint?"

"The weakness in any object, event, or person that will cause it to shatter or break. Master Windu programmed me with the knowledge of how to teach you to use your power."

"But why?"

"Master Windu foresaw two possible destinies for you. In one, you fall to the Dark Side, and trigger the shatterpoint of the Rebellion – the death of Anakin Skywalker's children. In the other, you stay in the Light, and help the Rebellion by triggering the shatterpoint of the Empire – the death of the Emperor."

"Two possible destinies?" Rainack asked in confusion.

"Most Force-users have one clear destiny. Very rarely, a Force-user will have conflicting destinies, a true destiny, and a false destiny. Master Windu only programmed me with the knowledge that you will have to use your shatterpoint abilities to ensure you stay in the Light – your true destiny."

"What makes you so certain I will choose the Light?"

"Because the seed of doubt in the Empire was planted within you when you left Cath and the other Jedi to their destinies in that interrogation chamber. You had already begun to use your ability without conscious thought, as you have before."

Rainack thought back to her days with Coruscant Security Forces, before she transferred to the Grand Army of the Republic. During training, she'd had the most uncanny ability of being able to place her blaster shots where they would do the most damage on a target.

She could even pinpoint the weak spots in the armor the clone troopers wore.

The gatekeeper raised a warning finger, "That was only the first step toward the path to the Light, though. There will be many temptations along the way that will try to lead you to the Dark Side. I must begin to teach you the ways of the Force, if you are to survive to fulfill your true destiny."


End file.
